Lordbeetle(MLB OC)
This OC belongs to Springytrap1993 (you may have seen this character before online, but their version has a different kwami name and gender as well as a different personality almost) Random Quote: "..... *pause* Get down.." ~Lordbeetle to Kitten Noir Marin is shy when it comes to talking to Anna Anderson at school and whenever they meet. He is secretly Lordbeetle when it comes to Akumas. Physical Appearance Marin is a teenage boy who is average height with short black hair with blue reflections, bluebell colored eyes with soft fair colored skin. Appearance(clothing wise) Marin wears a dark gray blazer with rolled-up sleeves; the inside of the blazer is lined with light pink and it has black trimming. Underneath, he wears a white t-shirt with black stitching and a flower design below the collar. The design itself has pink flowers and black leaves. wears pink rolled up jeans to his ankles and pink sneakers with dark red soles. He also wears sports black earrings that also serve as his Miraculous when Tukki inhabits them. Personality Marin is a sweet, outgoing and joyful boy who loves fashion, his friends, family and Anna Anderson (Marin's crush) where Anna describes him as honest, kind, fair and the type not to cheat. Around Anna, he is shy and seems to stutter and blush a lot. He tires to act calm and collected towards Anna. When he is Lordbeetle, he strives to rescue everyone, including those akumatized by Hawk Moth. She usually tries to persuade the super villains to calm down and stop their rampage when she is able to do so. Ladybug is aware that there is a line between justice and revenge. He seems to get annoyed by Kitten Noir's puns and flirts, but he is just hiding his true feelings, flustered. Abilities Marin has an exceptional talent in fashion design, able to sketch ideas in a notebook after getting inspired by his surroundings, and sewing by hand or with a machine. He usually wears his own creations and makes clothing for others. He also can create graphic designs using a computer. Marin as high stamina, endurance, and agility, running long distances without stopping. He is naturally flexible, being even more flexible as Lordbeetle because of his enhanced physical abilities. When Marin is Lordbeetle, he has much more enhanced physical skills, such as speed and agility. These abilities allow him to run on walls and react to and evade light-based attacks, as well as jump and leap several times his height and length. Similar to a real ladybug, he can climb up surfaces without his yo-yo. His increased strength allows him to do things such as using his yo-yo to pull large objects to the ground. He is invulnerable to physical damage, like falling from a two story building without taking any fall damage. Additional Information Crush Marin only has one crush, and that is Anna Anderson. Around her, Marin is stuttering and mesmerized by her. Secretly, Marin's room is almost covered in her model pictures from magazines. Gallery 6c7d3a6ee31ef1dcb3635bda0e95c285.jpg Marin -- Lordbeetle.jpg 2cb06b238141046fc4b1e92b9fbb99f040abc442 hq.jpg Kitten Noir and Ladybeattle 2 .jpg Kitten Noir and Ladybeattle .jpg tumblr_ogkdjvfRPG1vtv4tfo6_1280.png tumblr_830f76c2fbac76d2341a05b1f5d282fd_eb3883ed_640.jpg original (1).jpg 422cfab0d2ab9c8b379802292a4c5072.jpg Category:Springytrap1993 OCs Category:OCs Category:Miraculous Ladybug